


【Timjay】狼人就該跟吸血鬼在一起

by GaleB



Category: DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 22:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12757119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaleB/pseuds/GaleB
Summary: Jason是狼人，Tim是吸血鬼。Dick想。所以──他們為什麼不在一起？





	【Timjay】狼人就該跟吸血鬼在一起

**Author's Note:**

> *Timjay，腦殘向  
> *妖怪AU  
> *現在才寫完的萬聖節賀文  
> *各方面來說對不起但拜託不要打我

　　01.  
　　  
　　「你應該跟Tim交往。」Dick說，剛把睡倒在走廊、快被窗外透進的陽光燒傷的Tim搬回棺材裡的Jason挑起眉，一臉你他媽在說什麼鬼的表情看著Dick。  
　　  
　　「你腦子又摔到了？就跟你說別一個人出去飛，上次翅膀摔斷還沒學會教訓嗎？」Jason就是不懂，為什麼Dick明明身為一隻鳥妖，卻悲劇性地完全不會飛？  
　　  
　　據Dick自己表示，那是因為他從小沒父母教他飛，而教他的是隻撿到他的蝙蝠妖怪──於是從變成蝙蝠模樣的Bruce帶著Dick到屋頂練飛的那刻起，就奠定了Dick每次試著飛就得把自己摔得斷條胳膊折條腿的鳥生，所以比起飛，Dick更喜歡變成人形後用體操選手般的姿勢在高處跳躍，不過Jason認為那只是Dick不擅長飛的藉口。  
　　  
　　「不！我沒出去飛！而且上次是意外！Damian差點就從屋頂摔下來了，我得接著他！」  
　　  
　　「他在練飛，好嗎？說真的，你怎麼好意思讓一隻剛會飛的蝙蝠救你？要不是他死命用爪子抓著你拍動他那小翅膀，你就不是只摔斷一隻翅膀了。」  
　　  
　　「好吧，我知道我過度緊張了，但那是他第一次飛，我第一次飛的時候就把翅膀摔斷了，所以我──」Dick頓了頓，突然意識到話題走向完全偏離他原本要說的話而喊道，「不對、我不是要說這個，我是來問你，你為什麼不跟Tim交往的。」  
　　  
　　「所以說，為什麼我們要交往？」  
　　  
　　「因為狼人就該跟吸血鬼交往啊！」  
　　  
　　Jason看著Dick，「……迪基鳥，你又看了什麼對吧？」  
　　  
　　「喔，我看了《吸血鬼與狼人～愛與恨與戰爭與你的血的味道～》。」  
　　  
　　「……那什麼？名字有夠長，聽起來很像什麼三流爛俗的低成本電影。」  
　　  
　　「那是一本小說，現在超紅的，你都沒聽過嗎？」Dick驚訝地看著Jason，Jason撇撇嘴，臉上充滿了不屑。  
　　  
　　「沒聽過，而且你對”紅”的定義我不予置評，你上次說史萊姆黏液糖很紅，但實際上只有你在吃那噁心的玩意──喔，不過那的確是很紅沒錯，負面意義上的紅，所以這本書得到了多少負評？」  
　　  
　　「這本書大獲好評！而且史萊姆黏液糖真的很好吃！」Dick抗議起來，鳥妖的叫聲太尖銳讓Jason忍不住伸手捂住自己的狼耳朵。  
　　  
　　「小聲一點，我的耳膜快被你穿破了，」Jason翻了個白眼，「好吧，我不在乎你是不是真的覺得那噁心的糖好吃，但我真的不信有著那種書名的書會好看，它在講什麼？」  
　　  
　　「它在講吸血鬼族群跟狼人族群世代是世仇，但有一天吸血鬼男主角為了追求一名精靈少女，就打扮成狼人混進狼人女主角家族辦的舞會中，結果和女主角一見鍾情，舞會結束後他想再見女主角一面，所以溜進女主角的花園裡，和女主角互訴衷情，之後發生了很多事，最後他們決定私奔，卻因為陰錯陽差的誤會，男主角以為裝死的女主角真的死了，於是決定跑去太陽下曝曬殉情，女主角醒來後看著身邊的那團灰燼，痛不欲生地用一把銀製的叉子插入心臟跟著殉情了。」  
　　  
　　「……這是抄襲吧？根本就是羅密歐與茱麗葉的妖魔鬼怪版，還是很劣質的那種，而且那副標題是什麼鬼，愛跟恨跟那莫名其妙的血的味道就算了，戰爭又是怎樣，愛的戰爭這形容也太過時了吧。」  
　　  
　　「不不，是因為他們戀愛私奔，所以兩個族群真的打起來了。」  
　　  
　　竟然是物理上的戰爭……這劇情不對吧？不是應該和好嗎？  
　　Jason無言地想著，但Dick仍一臉興奮期待地繼續說著。  
　　  
　　「我看完後就覺得吸血鬼跟狼人真的是天生一對，你看，你們都是晚上才會出來活動、都有辦法把人類變同類、都怕銀製品，你跟Tim應該在一起！」  
　　  
　　「別把我跟小紅套到你的奇怪世界觀裡，我們可不是這種關係，況且你知道吸血鬼跟狼人是彼此的天敵吧？不管是我咬到他，還是他咬到我，我們都會失去能力，別跟我說你連這都不知道。」  
　　  
　　「我當然知道，不過那只是暫時的不是嗎？」Dick解釋，「《吸血鬼與狼人》裡有寫，男女主角接吻時牙齒劃破了彼此的嘴唇，所以他們都暫時失去能力，於是終於可以在陽光下行走的男主角和變回狼型態的女主角就去了大草原，在那邊玩飛盤野餐約會，直到能力恢復。」  
　　  
　　「……這他媽是什麼鬼劇情……」Jason想像著一個男人在大草原上扔出飛盤，一隻狗跳躍起來成功叼住的畫面──而那隻狗是那男人的女友，光是想到這個就讓他對這本書的作者的腦子感到不妙。  
　　  
　　「嘿，別這麼說，這可浪漫了！」Dick抗議，「這是大家網上票選最喜歡的情節之一！」  
　　  
　　「……」好吧，現在他也為Dick的腦子感到不妙了──等等，他在騙誰啊，他一直都覺得Dick的腦子不太妙啊。  
　　  
　　「小翅膀──」  
　　  
　　「別叫我小翅膀，我說過很多次了，我不是小翅膀，而是根本沒有翅膀，你害我小時候一直以為自己會長出翅膀來。」  
　　  
　　「好吧，Jason，但你真的得看看那本──」  
　　  
　　Jason看著還想幫那本書辯駁的Dick，一個抬手阻止了Dick接下來的話，「好，夠了，閉上你的喙，我不想再聽你像隻鳥一樣嘰嘰喳喳，反正我不會跟Tim交往，吸血鬼跟狼人不是什麼天生一對，懂？我還有事，先走了。」  
　　  
　　Dick一時之間不知道該反駁『我現在是人型沒有喙……』還是『我本來就是鳥……』還是『可是你應該跟Tim交往……』又或者『吸血鬼跟狼人真的是天生一對啊……』而嘴開開的愣在原地，看著Jason瀟灑離去。  
　　  
　　正想著該不該去和Tim聊聊的Dick突然覺得頭髮被什麼揪住，他抬起眼，看見一隻小蝙蝠站在他頭上，稍微向前俯身，用一隻蝙蝠所能做出的最不快的表情居高臨下看著他，Dick高興地打了聲招呼，「嗨，Damian。」  
　　  
　　「你吵醒我了，Grayson。」小蝙蝠不快地說，看著Dick伸上來的手，賞賜般哼了一聲，用勉強才能站立起來的後腳抓住Dick的手指，讓Dick將他從頭上拿下、恢復成舒服的倒掛姿勢。  
　　  
　　Dick知道這隻心高氣傲的小蝙蝠自從伏趴在地的樣子被Jason跟Tim瘋狂嘲笑後，就總是努力克服先天障礙用後爪來站立或變成人形，只有在他和他們的幽靈管家面前，才會允許他們伸手當作吊掛的支架，或做出伏趴的姿勢──不得不說那真的非常可愛，Dick得承認他偷拍了非常多張照片。  
　　  
　　而在Bruce面前，Damian也總是死撐著用爪子站立，為了不讓他的父親覺得自己是隻軟弱的蝙蝠──畢竟Bruce可以一整天都只靠後腳站立，身為他的孩子，Damian自然也不能輕易向先天障礙屈服。  
　　  
　　「抱歉，小D，你知道，離巢太久，有點忘了我們的作息完全顛倒。」Dick拉高手，看著倒掛在手上的Damian的綠眼睛帶著歉意說，Damian又哼了一聲，實際上現在太陽即將落山，也是他該醒來活動的時候了，但聽著詭異的劇情還有Todd的聲音醒來還是讓他挺不快的。  
　　  
　　「>TT<，你吵醒我，還讓我聽了一段爛俗的劇情，你必須用兩球冰淇淋來換得我的原諒。」Damian環著翅膀命令似地說，Dick又笑了起來。  
　　  
　　「好啊，那我們吃完晚餐就出去買個冰淇淋吧。」  
　　  
　　Damian哼了一聲當做接受，然後想起什麼似地瞇起眼開口，「Grayson，你必須改掉看什麼書就被什麼影響的習慣，上次你看到鳥妖和人魚的故事，試著去交了一隻人魚當伴侶，最後差點溺死的事沒讓你學到任何教訓嗎？」  
　　  
　　「嘿，我不是因為她是人魚而喜歡她，只是我剛好遇見她而她剛好是隻人魚而已，」Dick急著解釋道，看著Damian一臉不信的表情又趕忙補上一句，「而且我會建議Jason跟Tim交往，並不只是因為我看了那本書。」  
　　  
　　「不然還會是什麼？」  
　　  
　　「我會建議他們交往，只是因為Jason喜歡Tim啊。」  
　　  
　　02.  
　　  
　　「抱歉，我遲到了。」Jason匆匆忙忙地跑進入口隱密髒亂、內部卻佈置得舒適溫暖的洞穴裡，正和拿著書坐在沙發上的Artemis討論什麼的Kori聽見聲音，立刻飛過來給了他一個大大的擁抱。  
　　  
　　「嗨、Jason！」  
　　  
　　「嗨，Kori，」Jason拍拍Kori的背，「抱歉來晚了。」  
　　  
　　「哦，沒關係，Roy也還沒來。」Kori咯咯笑著放開他，讓他能脫下藏著耳朵的帽子與藏著尾巴的大衣。  
　　  
　　「那傢伙大概又在做什麼武器吧，別理他，咱們先開始吃吧。」Jason說著，走向隨意瞥了他一眼當招呼的Artemis跟高興對他憨厚笑著的Bizarro，「嗨，Artemis，嗨，Bizarro。」  
　　  
　　今天是他們幾個朋友聚會的日子，狼是群聚的生物，身為早早離群的狼，他也會想建立自己的家族，於是一些同樣離群的妖魔鬼怪就聚在一起了，同樣是狼人的Roy、外星人Kori、半神Artemis、有種外星人血液的科學怪人Bizarro，這樣的成員是有些怪，但卻是讓他安心的非常棒的『家族』。  
　　  
　　「你遲到了半小時。」Artemis看著手上的書，頭也不抬道。  
　　  
　　「抱歉，都是迪基鳥害的，他纏著我說什麼我應該跟某隻吸血鬼交往的蠢話害我碰上下班時間，被一群準備回家的史萊姆給擋住。」Jason想到剛剛自己看著史萊姆慢吞吞地爬行過馬路的畫面，覺得那股焦躁又再度升上來了，「他突然在說什麼吸血鬼應該跟狼人在一起的鬼話，真不懂他腦子哪裡不對了。」  
　　  
　　「咦？」正在好奇看著Jason帶來的南瓜派的Kori困惑地看向Jason。  
　　  
　　「吸血鬼不就是應該跟狼人在一起嗎？」  
　　  
　　Jason僵了幾秒，慢慢轉過頭看著Kori，面無表情地問，「……你是不是看了《吸血鬼與狼人》？」  
　　  
　　「Jason你也看了嗎？」Kori驚喜地說，「我真的好喜歡他們親吻後喪失能力，一起去野餐玩飛盤的那段喔！」  
　　  
　　「……該死的，是不是迪基鳥逼你看的？你跟我說沒關係，我保證不會揍他揍得太過的。」  
　　  
　　「不，不是，那本書現在很紅呢！」Kori笑著說，「很多人都看過了！」  
　　  
　　「我不知道這本書在紅什麼。」Artemis平淡的說出Jason的心聲，Jason正覺得找到心之友時，Artemis又繼續道，「但野餐那段的確挺不錯的。」  
　　  
　　Jason一臉驚悚地看著Artemis，這才注意到對方手上拿著的就是那本該死的《吸血鬼與狼人～愛與恨與戰爭與你的血的味道～》，注意到他的視線，Artemis聳了下肩，對Kori的方向抬了下下巴，「她要我看的。」  
　　  
　　「是不是只有我沒看過？」Jason扯出一個勉強的笑，然後充滿希望地看向Bizarro，卻發現對方正開開心心地一手拿著他先前縫的狼娃娃，另一手拿著一隻他沒見過的、梳著油頭穿著斗篷的男性娃娃──吸血鬼娃娃，並試圖讓吸血鬼娃娃摸摸狼娃娃的頭。  
　　  
　　「那個娃娃是我買的，因為之前念了這本書給Bizarro聽以後，他就很想要吸血鬼娃娃。」Kori解釋道。  
　　  
　　Jason突然覺得莫名絕望，他的朋友全都背叛了他，全都看了那本該死的書，全都覺得吸血鬼應該跟狼人在一起。  
　　  
　　洞穴口突然傳來腳步聲跟Roy歡快的呼喚。  
　　  
　　──不，等等，他還有一個朋友，Roy，現在他只能把希望寄託在Roy身上了。  
　　  
　　千萬別讓我失望啊，Roy Harper。  
　　Jason想著。  
　　  
　　「嘿各位！我最近看了一本超好看的書！是在講吸血鬼跟狼人的戀愛故事、我把書帶來了如果有誰想看──啊啊啊啊Jason你為什麼要咬我？！」  
　　  
　　03.  
　　  
　　「我並不覺得Todd喜歡Drake。」變成人形的Damian吃著冰淇淋，臉上帶著毫不掩飾的質疑說，「你上次也以為我喜歡吃蟲子，而我是隻果蝙。」  
　　  
　　「那不一樣，那是因為你一直盯著我盤子裡的蟲子瞧，我以為你也想試試……」  
　　  
　　「那是因為我覺得噁心。」Damian看起來並不想再去回想Dick把萬蟲竄動的盤子推過來問他要不要吃的畫面，「總之，我不相信你的判斷，Grayson。」  
　　  
　　Dick笑了起來，「沒關係，讓我證明給你看。」  
　　  
　　Dick帶著Damian走到大廳，剛和朋友聚會完，臉上卻帶著一絲憤怒的Jason坐在沙發上用手機，Dick對Damian做了一個手勢，示意對方在這等著，自己走上前去。  
　　  
　　「嘿，Jason，你回來啦，去哪了？」Dick歡快的對Jason打了個招呼，Jason抬眼看他，臉上的表情變得更加不爽，側過身，垂在沙發上的狼尾巴僵直平舉，露出攻擊的姿態。  
　　  
　　「甘你屁事。」外加一個中指。  
　　  
　　「好吧，當我沒問。」  
　　  
　　Dick走回Damian身邊，「看到了嗎？」  
　　  
　　Damian挑起眉，「我看到他很討厭你了。」  
　　  
　　Dick露出尷尬又有點哀傷的表情，「呃，好，對，讓我們等一下，Tim應該差不多要走出來吃宵夜了。」  
　　  
　　Dick才剛說完，Damian就看見Jason的狼耳朵動了兩下，原本僵直的尾巴突然放鬆般微微左右搖動起來。  
　　  
　　「哦，大紅，你回來了啊，」拿著一個馬克杯的Tim走進大廳，看到Jason後微笑著打了個招呼，「是去找Roy他們嗎？我記得你說過今天會跟他們聚會？玩得還愉快嗎？」  
　　  
　　Jason聳聳肩，尾巴仍在搖晃著，「老樣子，Roy仍然是個蠢貨，Kori、Artemis跟Bizarro都很好。」  
　　  
　　「那就好，下次再幫你們的聚會場所設多一些隱蔽的法術。」Tim說著，走進了開放式廚房，打開專屬於他的冰箱，從裡頭挑出了一個血袋，打開袋口，將血倒入馬克杯裡，「對了，Jason，你明天早上會出門嗎？」  
　　  
　　「目前沒打算，怎麼了？」  
　　  
　　「如果你明天要出門的話，能幫我買點血嗎？我忘記補貨了，而我常去的血鋪員工旅遊三天，我知道的另一家沒混雜劣質血液的血鋪又只有早上開，想拜託你幫我買一些。」Tim說著，把倒空了的血袋扔進垃圾桶，走出廚房。  
　　  
　　「行啊，什麼血型？」  
　　  
　　「都可以，我不挑，只要不是──」  
　　  
　　「稀有血型，那應該留給更需要的人，對吧？」Jason接過話頭，兩人相視笑了一下。  
　　  
　　「是的，大紅你真懂我。」Tim伸出拳頭和Jason碰了下，Damian確定Jason的尾巴搖得更厲害了，Tim喝了一口杯中的血液，開口道，「那就拜託你了。」  
　　  
　　「交給我吧，但別忘了你也要付出點代價。」  
　　  
　　「明天半夜露天電影院要撥傲慢與偏見，我知道你沒事，所以已經先讓賣票人給我們預留了好位置，當然，如果你臨時有事我也有其他方案。」  
　　  
　　「你真是我見過最聰明的吸血鬼了。」  
　　  
　　「我當然是。」Tim笑著轉身回了房間。  
　　  
　　等Tim消失在大廳，Jason心情很好似地哼著歌，重新拿起手機時，Dick又對Damian做了一個手勢，示意對方等著，再度走上前去。  
　　  
　　「嘿，Jason，我剛剛聽見你明天會幫Tim買血，那能順便幫我買點水果或穀物嗎？」  
　　  
　　看到Dick出現而笑容消失的Jason瞪著他，「吃蟲吧你。」  
　　  
　　「好吧。」  
　　  
　　Dick再度走回Damian面前，「看到了嗎？」  
　　  
　　Damian望著他，聲音幾乎帶上了一點憐憫，「我現在確定他真的非常討厭你了，Grayson。」  
　　  
　　04.  
　　  
　　「不不不，我是要說，你看，Jason只對Tim好。」  
　　  
　　「那不能說明什麼，頂多說明他們的關係能稱得上友好而已。」  
　　  
　　「但他還對Tim搖尾巴！」  
　　  
　　「那有什麼？」Damian不予置評，「Todd的那個蠢帽子友人對每一個遇見的人搖尾巴。」  
　　  
　　「別叫Roy蠢帽子，而且Jason是狼，Roy是月月，那不一樣。」Dick不贊同地道。  
　　  
　　「叫他月月並沒有比叫他蠢帽子好上多少，那聽起來就像個白痴。」  
　　  
　　「我並不是要罵Roy，只是──等等，岔題了，我是要說，在這個家裡Jason只會對阿福跟Tim搖尾巴，他看到我或你或Bruce都是戒備狀態。」  
　　  
　　「所以我說了，那頂多只能證明他們關係稱得上友好而已，因為他們兩個都是蠢貨，蠢貨們的感情總是特別融洽。」  
　　  
　　Dick苦惱地皺起眉，猶豫了片刻，看起來無可奈何地嘆了口氣，拉著Damian離客廳遠一些，到了深處的洞穴環顧了下四周確定沒人後，小聲地開口，「好吧，你還記得鳥妖的歌聲對其他生物會有些影響吧？」  
　　  
　　「當然知道。」Damian像是覺得常識被侮辱了般不快地說，「我剛到這來時，每次要和Drake打架你就唱催眠曲。」  
　　  
　　「沒辦法，我不能讓你們打起來，」Dick拍拍Damian的肩，「總之，我們的歌聲有影響其他生物的能力，根據唱的歌和曲調會有不同的效果，所以唱催眠曲你們會睡著、唱激昂的歌你們會被鼓舞。」  
　　  
　　「這我早就知道了，所以你到底要說什麼？」  
　　  
　　「我要說的是，有一次我以為家裡沒人，就很大聲在唱Sara Bareilles的Brave，結果唱到With what you want to say （勇敢表達自己所想）And let the words fall out （勇敢告訴他人自己的想法）Honestly I wanna see you be brave（我真希望能見到你勇敢做自己）時，剛好Jason經過……」Dick露出尷尬的表情，「他就被下了吐真咒，開始滔滔不絕自己的各種秘密和想法了。」  
　　  
　　Damian露出戒備的神情退了兩步，警戒地看著Dick，「你以後絕對不准在家唱歌，Grayson。」  
　　  
　　「我知道，以後不會了，」Dick無奈地說，「他一直說著自己其實多在乎我們大家但卻沒人在乎他、說著一些他心裡的傷痛、還有他喜歡Tim、而且很懊惱之前在月圓時揍了Tim之類的事，好在咒語效果消退後Jason不記得這一切，否則我大概會被他滅口──」  
　　  
　　「是啊，你會，還有，謝謝你，讓我需要滅口的人數增長為兩隻，我很久沒吃生肉了。」  
　　  
　　「啊啊啊啊啊──！」  
　　  
　　05.  
　　  
　　「你什麼時候開始聽的？」摸著自己被狠狠咬了的肩膀，Dick拉著Damian躲在離對他們齜牙的Jason很遠的距離外。  
　　  
　　「大概從小蝙蝠說他不相信我喜歡Tim的地方開始，別忘了狼的聽力可好了。」  
　　  
　　那不就是一開始嗎……  
　　Dick有點絕望的想。  
　　  
　　「中間你們離開、在我跟上來前錯過了一小段，但我還是聽到關鍵的吐真咒語那段了，」Jason露出扭曲的笑容，「好了，迪基鳥、臭小鬼，現在你們有什麼遺言要交代？我保證會把你們吃得很乾淨，不浪費一點肉的。」  
　　  
　　Damian露出嫌惡的表情，「你真噁心，Todd，還有，你連告訴Drake自己喜歡他的勇氣都沒有，我並不相信你敢吃了Grayson，而你也打不過我。」  
　　  
　　「哈，一隻連站都站不穩的小蝙蝠還真會說大話，要來打一場嗎？希望你不會在我打哈欠時被咬死，因為你實在太小了。」  
　　  
　　「你──」  
　　  
　　「好了好了、你們別吵了。」看到狀況不對，Dick趕緊出來圓場，拍了拍Damian的肩，「Damian，我想跟Jason談談，你能先迴避一下嗎？」  
　　  
　　還想反駁些什麼的Damian在Dick示意的眼神下不甘願地妥協，回瞪了Jason一眼，變成蝙蝠飛離了洞穴。  
　　  
　　看著Damian離開後，Jason轉過頭看著Dick，「好了，你現在有什麼遺言想說？」  
　　  
　　「Jason……」  
　　  
　　「把我的祕密拿出來當笑料挺有趣的，嗯？」Jason的語氣充滿了憤怒的諷刺。  
　　  
　　「不、我絕對沒有那個意思，我只是希望Damian和你感情好點、然後能幫忙一起撮合你跟提米──」  
　　  
　　「不需要！別多管閒事，Dick，這是我自己的事，而且Tim對狼人、還有公的沒興趣，別來騷擾我們！」  
　　  
　　「Tim或許對公的狼人沒興趣，可是他喜歡你，Jason，這就是為什麼我會一直說你該跟Tim在一起的原因。」  
　　  
　　「哈，你在說笑嗎？你知道我跟Tim相遇的第一個月圓，我去了他的塔裡把他揍個半死，第二個月圓我綁了他逼他當我的手下、他拒絕我還打算殺他，然後你現在說他喜歡我？你腦子到底有什麼問題啊？」Jason瞪視著Dick，但看到Dick皺起眉頭，帶著嚴肅的表情望著他，Jason的憤怒也慢慢消退而冷靜下來，好吧，這個家所有妖怪，包括Bruce都沒辦法在這隻鳥妖嚴肅或不高興時繼續堅持己見，真該死。  
　　  
　　「我沒在跟你開玩笑，Jason，Tim對你的心意已經夠明顯了，他邀你吃早餐──注意，是早餐，他明明在早上根本醒不來、被陽光照到就會灼傷，卻因為你看了電視時隨口說了男主角約女主角吃早餐的橋段很浪漫，他就邀你吃了早餐，還坐在窗邊看風景，要是一個不小心他都會被燙傷，你以為他為什麼要冒這種險？」Dick看著Jason認真道，「他還因為你喜歡老電影，一直都在關注哪裡有懷舊影院上映那些他一點興趣也沒有的電影，你也抱怨過很多次他在看電影時睡著，但每次他都還是邀請你去不是嗎？」  
　　  
　　「……那並不能證明什麼，他只是在釋出善意，維持這個詭異”家庭”的和樂。」Jason扯扯唇角，「他才不喜歡我。」  
　　  
　　「事情才不是這樣，Jason。」  
　　  
　　「就是這樣，他不喜歡我，你要接受事實，Dick。」Jason別過頭去，「說真的，我也沒想跟他變成怎樣的關係，反正狼人跟吸血鬼本來就不該在一起。」  
　　  
　　「不，不對，只要互相喜歡，就沒有什麼該不該在一起的──」  
　　  
　　Jason突然爆發了，轉過頭瞪著Dick吼，「但他不喜歡我！他不肯喝我的血！上次我們晚上出去、他在路上餓暈了，我要給他喝我的血他一直不要，我割了手硬湊過去，他還嫌我的血有股狼騷味！他明明都喝過牛的血！他寧可喝牛的血都不肯喝我的！」  
　　  
　　沒料到會聽到這樣的反駁的Dick楞了一下，「呃……或許他只是不想吸認識的人的血？」  
　　  
　　「他喝過你的血！比起我他喜歡你得多！雖然這是廢話，全世界都喜歡你比喜歡我多。」  
　　  
　　「這才不是事實，至少我就喜歡你比喜歡自己多，而且那次是緊急狀況，他不喝就會死，再說了，我們現在在討論的喜歡不是”那種”喜歡，Tim搞不好是屬於不喝喜歡的人的血的類型？」  
　　  
　　「不可能！吸血鬼是用血的味道來評斷一個人的！他們喜歡血香的人、討厭血酸臭的傢伙，《吸血鬼與狼人》第一章就有寫！在Tim眼中我他媽連頭牛都不如！」  
　　  
　　「……」  
　　  
　　「……」  
　　  
　　「……」  
　　  
　　「……」  
　　  
　　「……Jason，你看了《吸血鬼與狼人》？」  
　　  
　　「……操，我真的要咬死你。」  
　　  
　　06.  
　　  
　　「嘿，Tim，我能跟你談談嗎？」  
　　  
　　「當然，Dick……呃……你那是怎麼了？」正在用電腦的Tim轉過椅子，看見站在門口，手腳、翅膀上都纏著繃帶的Dick，遲疑地問。  
　　  
　　「呃……我昨天試著飛了一下，然後……你知道的，我不太擅長用翅膀飛。」Dick尷尬地關上門說，沒說出他是因為被Jason追殺才使勁拍著翅膀逃跑，結果撞到天花板摔下來。  
　　  
　　Tim理解地點點頭，「那麼，你想談什麼？」  
　　  
　　「那個……我最近看了本書──」  
　　  
　　「《狼人與吸血鬼》是嗎？」看到Dick驚訝的表情，Tim無奈的補充說明，「我的朋友們也都在看那本書，他們一直在問我身邊有沒有狼人，我應該找個狼人當伴侶然後跟他去野餐，Dick，你該不會也是想來說這個吧？」  
　　  
　　Dick乾笑兩聲，「很不巧，就是這個。」  
　　  
　　Tim苦笑了下，嘆口氣，「如果可以，我也想，但不幸的是事情沒那麼簡單。」  
　　  
　　看到與Jason截然不同的反應，Dick的眼睛亮了起來，湊近了Tim，期待又關切地問，「怎麼這麼說？」  
　　  
　　Tim猶豫了一下，蒼白的臉稍微浮上了些不好意思的紅色，「你知道……我喜歡Jason吧？我想應該沒人不知道了，因為我已經盡我所能表現得那麼明顯了。」  
　　  
　　不，被喜歡的那個當事人就不知道啊……  
　　Dick苦笑著想。  
　　  
　　「但Jason他──他看起來並沒有那個意思，我是說，對，他看到我時看起來都很高興、還會搖尾巴，那真的很可愛，也讓我覺得自己是特別的，可是實際上他也會對他其他朋友搖尾巴，我只是他的其中一個朋友而已……」Tim嘆口氣，「而且不管我暗示的多明顯，他都像沒察覺到一樣，上次我和他說我很享受和他一起出門的時光，他竟然回我：『那只是因為你沒有其他夜行性朋友吧。』是的，這是事實，我的朋友都是日行性的、有的還必須從陽光中獲取能量，但我說的不是那回事啊……」  
　　  
　　Dick萬分同情地拍了拍滿臉崩潰的Tim的肩，Tim感激地看了他一眼，又繼續說了下去，「有一次我發現了一個海邊的懸崖風景很不錯，所以約他去看夜景，他答應了，所以那天我還興奮的睡不著、大白天在那邊挑衣服，那是我第一次這麼痛恨鏡子裡沒辦法顯現我的倒影，弄得我必須在擦得光亮的玻璃前一直努力找自己的身影，結果他看到我以後只是挑眉說：『去懸崖邊穿那麼正式幹嘛？還有你幹嘛噴香水，我的鼻子都要被你薰壞了。』最後我只得去洗澡，換了一套輕便的衣服去看夜景……我想Jason大概真的對我沒意思。」  
　　  
　　「不，不是這樣的，Tim，Jason他喜歡你！」Dick著急地說。  
　　  
　　Tim給了Dick一個笑容，「謝謝你，Dick，但不用安慰我，我並沒有難過，也沒打算放棄，只是覺得有些懊惱而已。」  
　　  
　　「不不不，我不是在安慰你，Jason親口對我說過喜歡你，」Dick脫口喊著，然後突然冷靜下來看看四周，小聲地補上一句，「別跟Jason說我跟你說了這件事，他真的會殺了我的。」  
　　  
　　Tim只注意到了前半句而瞪大眼，「等等，Jason親口對你說的？發生了什麼事？」  
　　  
　　「關鍵字，吐真咒，」Dick聳聳肩，「總之，他喜歡你，但他認為你並不喜歡他，因為你不喝他的血。」  
　　  
　　「什麼？不喝他的血？我什麼時候──噢，」Tim想起什麼般，露出尷尬的表情，「那是因為──好吧，我必須說，我真的不怎麼想喝狼人的血，但那不妨礙我喜歡他的心情。」  
　　  
　　「我知道，《狼人與吸血鬼》最後一章殉情的那段，男主角也抱著女主角假死的身體說：『就算你的血是全世界最臭的，我還是只愛你一個。』我想Jason一定沒看到最後一章。」  
　　  
　　「……那真是本奇怪的書，等等，Jason也看了？」  
　　  
　　「這本書很好看，還有，是的，他看了，我想那是因為喜歡你的緣故。」Dick露出一個鼓勵的微笑，「讓我提醒你一下，Jason喜歡你、而你們半夜準備去看電影，現在還覺得事情沒那麼簡單嗎？」  
　　  
　　Tim跟著笑了起來，眼中閃爍著光芒，「不，事情變得非常簡單了。」  
　　  
　　07.  
　　  
　　「記得對他說『就算你的血是全世界最臭的，我還是只愛你一個。』來告白喔！」  
　　  
　　「……不，我已經想好其他告白的話了。」  
　　  
　　「喔！拜託嘛！這句真的很浪漫耶！」  
　　  
　　「不。」  
　　  
　　08.  
　　  
　　「早上好，Alfred。」Dick打著哈欠走進飯廳，看著他們的幽靈管家用靈動現象操控物體洗盤子、擦拭餐桌和製作早餐。  
　　  
　　「早上好，理查德少爺。」Alfred說著，「即使現在已經鄰近中午了。」  
　　  
　　Dick乾笑幾聲，決定推托責任，「家裡都是夜行性生物，讓我的作息跟著亂掉了嘛……不說這個了，Tim跟Jason回來了嗎？昨天他們去看了電影，我想知道他們──呃不，我是想知道電影好不好看。」  
　　  
　　「是的，他們已經回來了，但剛剛提摩西少爺來問我能不能替他準備野餐的食物，之後就和變成狼模樣的Jason少爺出去了。」  
　　  
　　「……等等、讓我搞清楚一下狀況，現在是大白天對吧？」  
　　  
　　「是的。」  
　　  
　　「那、呃，Tim或Jason的嘴唇上是不是有傷口？」  
　　  
　　「精確的推理。」  
　　  
　　「……好吧，那再讓我問最後一個問題。」  
　　  
　　「請說。」  
　　  
　　「他們有記得帶飛盤嗎？」  
　　

 

　　Fin.  
　　  
　　我不知道我的腦子出了什麼事（掩面）  
　　  
　　明明只是想寫寫吸血鬼跟狼人的歡樂愛情故事，結果為什麼會變成這樣呢……  
　　  
　　然後真的覺得我得努力控制字數了，不能總是破萬字啊www  
　　  
　　2017.11.18  
　　

　　番外：  
　　  
　　01.  
　　  
　　跟Tim交往很不錯，雖然只能在晚上約會，不過晚上也有晚上的樂趣。  
　　  
　　他們能一起去看夜景、坐在草地上吃著Alfred做的甜點看露天電影看整晚、或是一起去最近開始延長營業時間的遊樂園玩。  
　　  
　　是的，他們玩得很開心，坐了各種遊樂設施、共享了一支冰淇淋、還一起去搭了摩天輪，像Dick說的那樣像個傻瓜般在最高處親吻、然後小心不要咬到對方，戴著遊樂園賣的帽子拍了好幾張照片。  
　　  
　　他們真的玩得很開心，Jason覺得這樣的約會幾乎稱得上完美了。  
　　  
　　只有一點，只有唯一那麼一點讓他實在很想抱怨。  
　　  
　　Jason看著自己手機中和Tim的合照──每一張都是他和一團空氣做出親密或勾肩搭背姿勢笑著的照片。  
　　  
　　Jason轉頭看著尷尬的Tim，那個無法被拍下身影的吸血鬼，面無表情道，「你讓我覺得自己看起來很像智障。」  
　　  
　　Fin.  
　　  
　　2017.11.18  
　　  
　　  
　　　　


End file.
